Future It Up My Thoughts
by DarkNight18
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ FOR HIGH FEAR OF POWERFUL SPOILERS! SO WAIT FOR THE EPISODE TO KEEP THE SURPRISES SACRED! PLEASE!


**A.N.: I would've posted this on the Shake it up wiki, but everytime I try to join, my internet security just won't let me. Basically, this is my opinion on the new episode of shake it up, Future it Up. But moreover it's about Runther.**

**1. COGAN! YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES!**

**2. TYNKA! YES! We all saw it coming, but YES!**

**3. DEUCINA! I think from the moment Dina was introduced to the series, it was easy to feel her and Deuce would have a big family together. After all, they gotta lotta Love to give.**

**4. Runther? I'm not sure yet if Gunther was mentioned in the episode. And apparently Rocky is married to an international government agent who is always in disguise called Mark. I have a theory that Mark is in fact Gunther. It's a long shot but it might just be true.**

**In many episodes, whenever Gunther and Tinka talk about their country, we hear about concentration camps, rebels, wars, and then there's the fact that Gunther and Tinka are of royal descent, seeing as their mother was the daughter of their country's King. **

**At the beginning of season 3, Gunther has gone back to his country to help his grandparents on the farm. In the twenty years between Future it up, and Fire it up, the war in Gunther and Tinka's country may have come to an end, possibly with help from America. The two countries maybe now connected in a sort of partnership. With Gunther's grandfather being the King of the country, and that Grandparents seem to prefer their Grandkids, with his connections to the American Government, the King could have offered Gunther a way back to America to be with his Family without paying any money, by making him an '**_**international government agent.**_**' **

**But, due to the fact that he is now an agent, to protect his family and friends, he'd probably be sent home under another alias, say 'Mark'? **

**It is most likely that only Rocky and Tinka knows it's him, seeing as this 'Mark' is a master of disguise, what with being able to bag Rocky's groceries for a month without her realizing it was him. But it's also possible the entire group knows Mark is Gunther due to Deuce and Dina knowing he's an international government agent, which means he'd have to have been comfortable to tell them he's an agent since a job like that is supposed to be kept secret, which means he could've told them he's Gunther, that is IF he's Gunther. There's still the chance that Mark is in fact a WHOLE other guy.**

**Back to Cogan, I highly doubt Cece and Rocky are fighting because of something as petty as being married to your best friend's ex. Since the beginning of the series, Cece and Rocky have made it VERY clear that they wanted to be FAMOUS TOGETHER. VERY CLEAR. The plot summary of Future It Up tells us that Cece and Rocky fell out of touch somewhere during the past twenty years, and according to those who watched the episode on demand, Rocky seems pretty good with the fact that Cece and Logan are married. So their fight may just be about ego.**

**Cleary the two have made it to being famous, so they could have had barely any contact due to their jobs taking them all around the world, and then how Rocky won a golden Globe, and Cece a Tony award, and how arrogant the two are about it, it seems pretty clear their fight is entirely about Ego.**

**Now, if this episode was just a dream, then one of the people who watched this episode on demand would have said so. You see, from the good, though low quality parts on youtube, the episode begins saying, 'twenty years in the future', which means this episode is more than likely cannon.**

**Now, if this episode is cannon, and I among others are pretty sure it is, then don't be angry. You see it's been going around the internet lately that there might not be a season 4, so they could've made this episode to show how the characters have been after the series ends, and show whet life has done for them so far. Remember, even though it's Disney, all their shows show different ways different lives go through life. And even though an overweight, almost bald Ty does seem unrealistic, you have to look back, and I mean really listen to every detail, and listen to everything the characters have said about themselves and other, and what others have said about them, and then you have to remember the episode takes place TWENTY YEARS LATER. A lot can happen in twenty years, and even though you Love a character beyond doubt, you have to remember that life isn't always smooth. And even though Ty was overweight and balding, everyone knows that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in every single Tynka scene throughout the entire series, Tinka has always looked Ty straight in the eyes, and that just shows she has never cared about how he looked, because everytime she looked into his eyes, she saw the great man that he truly is. **

**Now, even though we wanted Tynka to happen when they were young, I believe Disney planned to have these two together as a perfect example of how strong and what Love truly is by getting them together this far in the future, and having life affect them the way it had, and then have us see True, and Utterly Undeniable Love.**

**Besides, after Future It Up, there's about six episodes left, maybe more, and Gunther has yet to make an appearance, so there is a lot left to look forward to. **

**Sincerely,**

_**DarkNight18.**_


End file.
